The present invention pertains to a rubber-mounted ball-and-socket joint, whose inner part is isolated from the outer part by an elastomer and in which a pivot pin having a joint ball at its end is mounted in the inner part.
Bearings and joints used for the chassis suspension in the automobile industry have been known to be stressed particularly strongly by shearing forces, vibrations and acceleration forces. It has therefore been known that vibrations caused by unevenesses of the road surface can be damped by the use of elastomers in the bearings and joint bodies. An improvement in acoustics, i.e., noise insulation against the running noise caused by the vibrations, is also achieved at the same time if the elastomers are selected judiciously.
For example, a rubber bearing with a special geometry has been known from DE 28 38 391, in which the jacket surfaces of the inner and outer bearing parts extend obliquely in relation to the bearing axis. As a result, a kind of sliding ramp is formed according to the teaching of this document, as a result of which the forces, which are generated during travel in curves and are axially introduced into the bearing, lead to a radial displacement between the outer and inner bearing parts and consequently to a pivoting of the bearing used for a wheel guide member.
Furthermore, an elastic bearing with restricted guidance has been known from DE 33 46 665. A specially shaped and pretensioned joint body consisting of an elastic material is inserted in the bearing described between an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve of the bearing. Restricted guidance is achieved during cardanic deflecting movements due to the design of the joint body.
The use of ball-and-socket joints has been known for articulated connections of parts of the wheel suspensions in motor vehicles. Both the housing and the pivot pin of the ball-and-socket joint are usually connected rigidly to the chassis parts during the insertion of the bearings, as a result of which shocks and vibrations would be undesirably transmitted directly to the chassis. It has therefore been known from, e.g., the German Utility Model G 86 20 178.6 that the drive and braking vibrations that occur can be damped by the use of a rubber bearing. In the solution described, a rubber-metal bearing which comprises an inner sleeve, an outer sleeve connected to the chassis and a rubber layer inserted between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve, is pressed onto the housing jacket of the ball-and-socket joint, which housing jacket has an approximately cylindrical shape. Because of the enormous stress on the rubber, it is desirable to provide the largest possible contact surfaces for the elastomer material on the inner part and the outer part to prolong the life of the bearing. However, this is opposed by the limited bearing geometry of such a bearing for a ball-and-socket joint, which geometry arises, aside from the need to save space, from the fact that the pivot pin must always be mounted pivotably over a sufficiently large angle.
The technical problem to be solved by the present invention is therefore to change the bearing Do geometry of such a rubber-mounted ball-and-socket joint such that a sufficiently large pivot angle is guaranteed for the bearing journal and the contact surfaces for the elastomer material on the inner part and the outer part are at the same time enlarged to prolong their life.
It is an object of the invention to address this technical problem.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rubber-mounted ball-and-socket joint that is rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
According to the invention, a rubber-mounted ball-and-socket joint is provided with stress-optimized bearing geometry. The joint has an axially symmetrical bearing, whose inner part is insulated against the outer part by an elastomer, and a pivot pin mounted in the inner part with a joint ball provided at its end. A fulcrum point of the bearing extends beyond the radius of the joint ball on its side located opposite the pivot pin projecting from the bearing. A fulcrum point of the pivot pin mounted in the inner part and the fulcrum point of the bearing have an offset X in relation to one another in the axial direction, wherein the outer contour of the inner part of the bearing is conically expanded with a slope angle xcex2 with respect to the bearing axis and the outer and inner contours of the outer part are conically expanded with a slope angle "khgr" with respect to the bearing axis on the side of the extension of the bearing.
By extending the bearing geometry on the side opposite the pivot pin, an offset is brought about according to the present invention between the axis of rotation of the bearing and the axis of rotation of the joint. The extension of the bearing leads to an enlargement and consequently to prolonged life of the elastomer. However, the extension of the bearing in the case of radial forces acting correspondingly would lead to an undesired torsion of the inner part of the bearing in the outer part in a prior-art bearing geometry. This is counteracted according to the present invention by the conical shape of the bearing on the side of its extension. The consequence of the offset between the axes of rotation and the simultaneous conical shape of the bearing is a supporting action inside the bearing with respect to forces that act radially and consequently cause torques, as a result of which the load-bearing capacity of the bearing with respect to the torques that act increases.
According to the present invention, the outer contour of the inner part of the bearing is conically expanded with a slope angle xcex2 and the outer and inner contours of the outer part are conically expanded with a slope angle "khgr" against the bearing axis.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the outer contour of the inner part is expanded conically in the direction of the extension of the bearing, beginning approximately in the area of the axis of the bearing.
The height of the elastomer that is favorable for the torques that act can be brought about particularly advantageously by selecting specific ratios of the slope angle of the outer contour of the inner part to the slope angle of the outer part and by selecting a shape of the elastomer that is adapted to it. An advantageous embodiment of the bearing according to the present invention is therefore obtained by the slope angle of the conical expansion of the outer contour of the inner part being smaller than the slope angle for the expansion of the outer part. As a result, the height of the rubber body will be greater in the outer area of the bearing than in the center of the bearing relative to the longitudinal axis of the bearing. The greater spring excursion in the outer area of the bearing and the forces that occur there are thus taken into account in a particularly advantageous manner. Taking into account the loads on the bearing, which are due to the particular application, it is advantageous for the slope angle of the inner part and the outer part being varied from one area to the next corresponding to another embodiment of the bearing according to the present invention. As a result, the height of the elastomer can be optimally adapted to the course of forces actually occurring in the bearing corresponding to the particular application. The provision of recesses at individual points of the elastomer also makes it possible to set the height of the elastomer or rubber corresponding to the particular load. A particularly advantageous embodiment of the bearing has fall-out protection, which is achieved by the maximum external diameter of the inner part of the bearing being larger than the maximum internal diameter of the outer part of the bearing. To better absorb forces acting axially and to avoid tensile stresses that reduce the service life, another embodiment of the bearing according to the present invention has a stop face for the inner part on the front side located opposite the projecting pivot pin. The present invention also covers a bearing geometry in which the inner part and the outer part expand conically on both sides.
A rubber-mounted ball-and-socket joint having the above-described technical features was further improved to the extent that at least one insert with a Shore hardness lower than that of the elastomer is inserted on at least one side of the ball-and-socket joint. Consequently, a soft elastic insert, whose compressibility is several times that of the basically incompressible elastomer accommodating the insert, shall be provided according to the present invention. The stresses that occur especially at the bearing ends in the elastomer and lead to undesirably great deformations in the elastomer can be reduced as a result, so that the life of a ball-and-socket joint with an insert according to the present invention is further prolonged. The properties of the bearing are improved by the design according to the present invention without having to make any design changes, especially the dimensions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of inserts may be arranged distributed over the circumference of the elastomer. Nearly any vehicle-specific mounting characteristic can be achieved as a result. The insert or inserts may be vulcanized into the elastomer or be inserted into the finished elastomer later.
To prevent the insert from separating spontaneously from the elastomer, it may also be bonded to the elastomer or be fixed in the elastomer with an additional, e.g., wedge-shaped securing element, which is inserted between the elastomer and the insert.
Moreover, provisions are made in another embodiment of the present invention for manufacturing the insert from a plurality of components, which are connected to one another, which may be connected to one another by a press fit or according to a prior-art fitting process, and at least one of which has a high roughness. Thus, frictional engagement, which counteracts the spontaneous separation of the insert from the elastomer, is achieved between the insert and the elastomer on at least one contact surface.
It is also possible to provide the insert, of which there is at least one, with recesses in some areas to influence the mounting characteristic.
If the insert is to be inserted into the finished elastomer later, it is also advantageous to provide a radially directed material accumulation, which engages a complementary shaped recess of the insert, of which there is at least one, at least in some areas to secure the insert in the elastomer. A spontaneous separation of the insert from the elastomer is also prevented from occurring by this design according to the present invention in a simple manner.
To facilitate the mounting of the insert, the insert, of which there is at least one, may also be chamfered on its edge area on the inside of the joint.
The above-mentioned features of the present invention and the features yet to be explained below may, of course, be used not only in the combination specifically indicated, but in other combinations as well or alone without going beyond the scope of the present invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.